Primaveras Sombrias
by Nyym-chan
Summary: Snape a espera todas as primaveras. Nem o rancor nem o ódio podem apagar este sentimento. Songfic. Shipper: SSqq mulher.


Era noite do último dia de primavera. Snape sentou-se em um canto isolado dos jardins de Hogwarts, abraçando seus joelhos infantilmente, como fizera em todos os dias da estação. Apoiou a testa nos joelhos e ficou estático. O dia estava escurecendo e havia uma brisa suave. A árvore onde encostara sua costa balançava levemente. De seus galhos caíam folhas amareladas e flores que planavam até o chão. Snape jogou a cabeça para trás e pegou uma pequenina flor que planava na brisa. E começou a amassá-la na mão, distraído, fitando o céu. Sempre ficava mais deprimido na primavera. Ele próprio ainda ficava surpreso por ter se apaixonado por ela. E mais ainda por ela ter correspondido seus sentimentos. Snape sabia que era impossível qualquer relação entre eles. Mas, mesmo assim... por que não? Por que devia se privar de tão raro sentimento? Só por que era um Comensal da Morte? Talvez ela pensasse assim.

**Primavera se foi  
E com ela meu amor  
Quem me dera poder concertar tudo que eu fiz  
O perfume que andava com o vento pelo ar  
Primavera soprando um caminho mais feliz**

  


Snape esticou as pernas e se abraçou. Doía ainda. Doía muito. Queria que alguém tivesse lhe dito que o amor podia doer tanto assim. Ainda se lembrava de como acabou. Quando ela foi embora. Era primavera. Ele acordou com um morno sol nos olhos. Feliz, veja só. E, em um segundo, viu a carta na mesa de ao lado da cama. Uma carta escrita às pressas e com algumas marcas de lágrimas.

_Severus, sei que estou sendo muito perversa em fugir deste jeito. Mas entenda, por favor. Nossa relação nunca foi perfeita, e eu nem queria que fosse. Ela, para começar, não era podia nem ter começado. Foi um erro meu e seu. Você é um Comensal da Morte e eu...  
Não me odeie por isso. Eu ficarei bem. Sei que tudo que você sentiu por mim era atração e sei que logo a minha ausência na cama será ocupada por outra. Não me odeie, por favor, porque eu mesma estou sentindo nojo de mim pelo modo como estou acabando tudo.  
Não foi eterno, mas foi bom enquanto durou.  
Beijos..._

Nem uma maldita assinatura! Ela não o achava digno nem de uma maldita assinatura! Snape fechou os olhos com força e tapou o rosto com as mãos.

**Pois a rosa que se esconde  
No cabelo mais bonito é um grito  
Quase um mito  
Um prova de amor**

  


Ele queria, naquele momento, de ter ido atrás dela, mas o orgulho era maior. E passou noites e dias lembrando do cheiro, da textura, do sorriso dela. Uma tortura. Snape pegou mais uma flor que planava e ficou olhando-a na palma de sua mão. Em um ato rancoroso, ele apertou a mão com força, destruindo a flor. Era a flor que ela gostava. A flor que ele sempre comprava quando tinha que viajar para fazer alguns trabalhos para seu Lord. Atos melosos que enojavam Snape agora. Não sabia como conseguira ser tão patético! Mas, a mínima lembrança dela fazia ele ter vontade de repetir tudo outra vez. E ele sempre se lembrava dela.

**Primavera se foi   
E com ela essa dor  
Se alojou no meu peito devagar  
A certeza do amor não me deixa nunca mais  
Primavera brilhando em seu olhar **

  


Mas ainda havia a esperança. A esperança de ela ver que precisava dele tanto quanto ele precisava dela. E a primavera passava e ela não voltava. E cada vez mais o rancor e ódio se alojavam em seu peito. Mas, mesmo assim, havia a esperança. Por mais que Snape quisesse se livrar deste sentimento, não conseguia. E, a cada ano, na primavera, ele olhava a janela, esperançoso. E, ao passar a primavera, com o calor emanado do verão, Snape se trancava em si mesmo.

**E o olhar  
Que guardo na lembrança  
Ainda traz a esperança   
De te ter ao meu ladinho  
Numa próxima estação**

  


E ainda hoje esperava por ela. Esperançoso. Até o fim daquela primavera tinha certeza que ela voltaria e diria: "Oi". Não queria desculpas. Não precisava delas. Só queria reviver tudo de novo. Os sorrisos, as flores e tudo. Os atos melosos. E, mesmo que ela não viesse nesta estação, teria muitas outras, dos anos seguintes, para ela vir. Não importa quando tempo demorasse. Poderia demorar séculos, milênios, e ele estaria esperando. Sempre com os braços abertos.

A primavera havia acabado. Dera meia-noite e ela não chegara. Snape levantou-se e caminhou para o castelo de Hogwarts. Não tinha problema. No ano seguinte ela estaria ao seu lado. Felizes!


End file.
